Snake Meets the Yugioh Cast!
by Dragon Master's Mistress
Summary: This is a Metal GearYugioh crossover. When the yugioh cast gets transported into Snake's world, what hilarity will ensue as they try to get back to the world they belong to? Please review!


Shello! This is my first Metal Gear Solid fic! This is gonna be a crossover of Yugioh and Metal Gear, two of my favorite things. Only four of the Yugioh characters get transported there, which are Yugi, Joey, Bakura (the good one), and of course, Seto Kaiba. I can't write I fic without him. ~_^  
  
No one's done that before have they? Anyway, this will be full of randomness and stuff!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Metal Gear Solid, Hideo Kojima does. I don't own Yugioh, Kazuki Takahashi does. Is that clear? Good. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Snake: *sitting in his living room, which is littered with sodas and empty bags of chips*  
  
Otacon: *banging on the door* SNAKE!! Open up!  
  
Snake: *thinking to himself* If I pretend I'm not here, he'll go away.  
  
Otacon: I know you're there, Snake, so it's no use trying to hide from me!  
  
Snake: Man! I'm coming! *goes to open the door*  
  
Otacon: *is grinning very largely and freakily (A/N: is freakily even a word?)*  
  
Snake: What is it you want, Otacon?  
  
Otacon: You know those animes I've been telling you about?  
  
Snake: Those weird cartoony things with the big eyes and tall, multicolored, weird hair.  
  
Otacon: Yes, well no. To you that's what they are, but to me, they're animes!  
  
Snake: Umm, huh?  
  
Otacon: Well, never mind that, but I was tinkering with this new prototype that can transport you from one area of the vicinity to another area, to help get you out of tight situations in your missions and I found a worm hole, sort of, and it leads to an alternate universe, but not just an alternate universe, the ANIME universe!  
  
Snake: Umm, could you start from the part that you found the worms, thing?  
  
Otacon: Oh, god. Just look will you? *he steps aside revealing a small crowd of people with big eyes and tall hair that was in different colors*  
  
Snake: Umm, you didn't pick these people up at the bus stop again, did you?  
  
Otacon: No, Snake. They're animes, from the anime world! *he points to a short kid with tall, spiky hair thats yellow, purple, and black* That's Yugi. *he points to a blonde kid with a green jacket* That's Joey. *he points to a kid with white hair* That's Bakura. *he points to a tall guy with brown hair, blue eyes, and a silver briefcase in one hand* That's Seto Kaiba.  
  
Snake: Umm, Otacon?  
  
Otacon: Yeah, Snake?  
  
Snake: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Bakura: O_O  
  
Seto: Isn't it obvious? You're friend here has been working with atmospherical wormholes, trying to experiment with the possibility of traveling without the use of transporting yourself through walking, etc. and he stumbled upon an open wormhole leading to our world. At the time, we happened to be in the same area or vicinity that the wormhole was opened and we were immediately transported here.  
  
Otacon: Umm, yeah. *whispers to Snake* He's the smart one.  
  
Seto: I happened to have some technological tools that may help me to be able to fix this, if you take us back to the area where you're prototype is  
  
located.  
  
Otacon: Sure, come on Snake.  
  
They walk along the street.  
  
Yugi: Your world sure is different from ours.  
  
Bakura: Why do you think so, Yugi? I can't tell any difference.  
  
Yugi: Well, for one, you don't see many stores selling Yugioh cards, you don't see the huge Kaiba Corp. building, and there aren't a bunch of raving fangirls after us wherever we go!  
  
Seto: That's a big difference.  
  
Joey: Yeah, and Mr. Moneybags is suddenly talking to us.  
  
Seto: No point in insulting you any more, mutt, the main goal here is to get back to our world, where we belong.  
  
Joey: Don't call me mutt.  
  
Seto: You were asking for it, calling me Mr. Moneybags.  
  
Otacon: *is walking and looking at them, excitedly*  
  
Snake: Would you stop it, Otacon? You're freaking me out.  
  
Otacon: I'm just so excited! I can't believe they're all here!  
  
Snake: *rolls his eyes*  
  
Narrator: As they walk back to the prototpe, what hilarious insanity will ensue? You'll have to find out next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't forget to review, okay? And then I'll post another chapter after I write it.  
  
Flames are welcome, just don't completely insult me too badly. Constructive critisism is also very welcome.  
  
Thankies for reading!!!! ^_^ 


End file.
